Talk:Q
Q (June 29 2004) Self-nomination. Another lengthy biography about everyone's favorite superpowerful being! -- Dan Carlson 17:40, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. I think you have covered all relevant episods extensively. Good refences too. -- Redge 22:04, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Ottens 12:39, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Archived --Alan del Beccio 10:12, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Slight change I changed "immortal" to "highly powerful". Although he may not be able to die of natural means, it is very clear by his sentencing to execution by Colonel Q that he can, in fact, die, making him a mortal of sorts. --The Rev 16:06, 5 May 2006 (UTC) I agree. Seeing as he could be stripped of his power, that too would make him mortal.--CaptainCaca 03:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Possible New Trivia Item Found this on IMDb.com in John de Lancie's Trivia section: :Was the first actor to ever use the word "trek" on "Star Trek" (in the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987) series finale ). However, James Cromwell is the only actor to utter the words "star trek" in the franchise (in (1996)). Can anyone verify this? I'm a little unsure. I ''think it's correct, but I could use some help. This would be an exhaustive search to be sure be absolutely positive, but 4 or 5 "confirmations" would be enough to suggest that it should be ok to add either here or to de Lancie's article. --Topher208 10:54, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I can verify this. Its true. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Captain! Would it be better here or in John de Lancie's article? Or both? --Topher208 06:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) IQ of 2005 The article presently states that "Q spectacularly claims to possess an IQ of 2005, (TNG: "Deja Q")" but although it does mention that the quotation comes from Deja Q, it does not explicitly state that Q was in fact a mortal human at the time, which is pertinent. I added the following paragraph, which was promptly removed on the grounds that it was speculative opinion. I respectfully disagree, but I still feel that SOMETHING should be said about it. Here's my addition for reference: though that was while he had been temporarily transformed into a human. It is unknown whether the figure he quoted was based on his capabilities as a Q, his capabilities as a human, or simply made up off the top of his head... but during the course of the episode he seemed far less intelligent than Reginald Barclay did when his intellect was artificially boosted by the Cytherian probe. (TNG: "The Nth Degree") His Lips Sometimes they're dark. Sometimes they're not. They seem to be dark when he's acting more like a villain and lighter when he's, well, light-hearted. I feel this should be addressed. :This kind of discussion seems... vaguely familiar... --From Andoria with Love 21:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) present tense If Q can in theory die (either by becoming Human or by Q weapons), wouldn't it be more proper to refer to him in the past tense? Ddeschw 21:49, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :No. Our POV policy states otherwise. :) -- Sulfur 04:02, 28 August 2007 (UTC) But what about Q2 and Q (Junior)? Those use past tense. Ddeschw 14:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I totally misread your question. Yes. He should be in past tense as per our POV. My bad. :) -- Sulfur 14:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Are the Q the future of humanity? I deduced that the Q are infact evolved form of mankind who went back in time (technically they live in the past, present and future) in order to "relearn" what they forgot - their humanity, etc, etc. I find the other theory, that the Q are aiding humans in becoming beings that will eventual surpass he Qs themselves as a little "meh". -G :Considering the first encounter we saw with the Q was a trial where they were going to end humanities right to space travel, or some such, which would sabotage that development, plus the general attitude demonstrated by the Q towards humanity, I'd say not. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::There's no reason to believe that the "Trial" bit wasn't just an elaborite hoax. One of Q's typical games. Q can, literally, do ANYTHING. The question is, why did he pick Farpoint as his earliest contact with humans? Or did he? In fact, how can we be certain that the order in which he APPEARED to interact with the Trek humans is the order in which he actually DID interact with them? For all we know, he actually first met Picard when his powers were removed, then, when his powers had been restored, travelled back in time and did what he'd supposedly done before? That's the problem with Nigh omnipotent pan temporal beings... Redwood Elf 03:43, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Removed I removed: :'' Q was to have appeared in an episode of the 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise had the show been renewed, as an unnamed and elusive character. There needs to be some sort of supporting evidence for this type of claim. --Alan del Beccio 21:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Q discussed but doesn't appear TNG I have been told of a TNG episode where Q is discussed but does not appear. Anyone know which one? I'm building my own q box set and would appreciate the help. thanks – 23:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :* RIKER: Could she be another refugee from the "Q" continuum? :* BEVERLY: For that matter could she be Q? :* PICARD: Q would never bother with contracts. :* TROI: Or be interested in economic forecasts... : From . --Alan 23:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Unfortunately this post didn't show up upon initial page load and I reposted a similar question. My apologies to the community. : Interesting how the reference was in this article all along... --Alan 01:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC)